Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Animal Style)
TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz's movie-spoof of and Animal 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. April 7, 2019. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Bill - Goofy (Disney) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Joy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix) *Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bing Bong - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Pete (Disney) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Angel (Moshi Monsters) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Fat Cat (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Marc Anthony (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Magica De Spell (Disney) *Cool Girl's Friends - Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Joy - Marin Kitty (Baby Felix) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Cool Girl's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Mimi (Baby Felix) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Fred (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Animal Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Animal Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Animal Style) - Pinkie Pie Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Animal Style) - Daffy Duck We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Animal Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Animal Style) - Mookie My Bad *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Animal Style) - Tom Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Animal Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Animal Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG